warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
One-eye/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Whitekit |apprentice=Whitepaw |warrior=White-eye |queen=White-eye |elder=One-eye |starclan resident=One-eye |foster mother=Rainfur |mother=Harepounce |father =Stagleap |sister=Speckletail |mate=Halftail |son=Runningwind |daughter=Mousefur |foster sister=Dappletail |foster brothers=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt |mentor=Smallear |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt, Spottedleaf's Heart, The Prophecies Begin, Tigerclaw's Fury, Firestar's Quest, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} One-eye is a pale gray she-cat who is virtually blind and deaf. A knotted scar covers the lid of her missing eye, and her remaining eye is yellow. One-eye was a ThunderClan warrior under Pinestar's and Sunstar's leaderships in the forest territories. Whitekit and Specklekit were born to Harepounce and Stagleap but are later fostered by Rainfur after their mother died during the Great Hunger. Whitepaw was mentored by Smallear, though her cloudy eye didn't prevent her from becoming a warrior, later named White-eye. She gave birth to Sparrowpelt's kits, Mousefur and Runningwind. When she retired to the elders' den, her name was changed to One-eye. She later joined StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :One-eye is one of ThunderClan's elders, and is missing an eye and is deaf. She is also one of the wisest elders, and often consoles the others. However, she remains quiet when Fireheart's deputyship breaks the warrior code. She evacuates with the rest of the Clan when a fire destroys ThunderClan's territory, and her mate, Halftail, dies. Firestar consults with One-eye for Lostface's name changing ceremony, having had the ceremony performed on herself many moons ago. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Whitepaw is a apprentice mentored by Smallear. She earns her warrior name, White-eye, though Bluekit reflects how cruel it was for Pinestar to name her after her blindness. She comforts Bluefur after Snowfur's death. She gives birth to Sparrowpelt's kits, Mousekit and Runningkit and shares the nursery with Bluefur's kits. Moons later, she retires to the elders' den and her name changes to One-eye. ''Novellas'' :In ''Goosefeather's Curse, Whitekit is born to Harepounce alongside Specklekit during a hard leaf-bare. During the Great Hunger, Harepounce is the first to die and her kits are fostered by Rainfur with her kits, Dapplekit, Tawnykit, and Thrushkit. ''Field Guides :In '''Code of the Clans, she and Dappletail decide to steal fish from RiverClan out of curiosity. White-eye falls into the river, and Dappletail cries for help. Owlfur of RiverClan rescues her, and Pinestar and Sunfall scold them for breaking the warrior code. However, White-eye did catch a fish and Owlfur suggests the two young warriors should eat it since it would be wasting prey. The two she-cats quickly discover how horrible fish tastes and promise to never do it again. Trivia Mistakes *In Bluestar's Prophecy she is an apprentice when Smallear, Speckletail and Halftail (formerly Sparrowpelt) are warriors, yet in The Prophecies Begin she is noted to be the oldest cat in the Clan. *Her name was mistakenly misspelled as One-Eye. *She has been mistakenly mentioned as a tom. *One-eye is said to only have a single eye as a warrior in Code of the Clans, and mentioned with both eyes in the same book, while in Bluestar's Prophecy and Redtail's Debt, she has it until she loses it and is renamed. She is also erroneously said to have a blind eye in Into the Wild, while in The Darkest Hour she has only one eye. **There are also inconsistencies to when she was blinded; in Code of the Clans, she lost her eye as an apprentice, while in Redtail's Debt she lost it as a kit. *Her kit name, Whitekit, was mistakenly referred to as Onekit.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages